Amigos, enemigos y amoríos
by paddy-moony-ces
Summary: Entre amigos y enemigos el amor no es prohibido Remus,Jochan James, Lily, Sirius, Snape, y otros inventados por míChan... ·.·
1. Solo cuando cae la noche

Amigos, enemigos y amoríos

* * *

Entre amigos y enemigos el amor no es prohibido (Remus, James, Sirius, Snape, Lily y otros inventados por mí)

Chan... ·.·

* * *

Capítulo 1: Solo cuando cae la noche

"Sólo cuando caiga la noche serías capaz de entenderlo" Todavía recibe, como latigazos sobre su corazón, el recuerdo de esas palabras, referidas a su condición y al secreto que nunca quiso contarle.

-Maldición!-murmuró el joven cuando se tropezó con una piedra, camino a la casa de los gritos.

Madame Pomfrey, que iba a su lado, lo miró de reojo y, segundos más tarde, presionó el nudo del peligroso sauce.

-Pase, señor Lupin, y que tenga una noche un poco más tranquila esta vez.

-Eso espero, gracias.-Respondió el muchacho.

No estaba para nada feliz. Y con razón: Ser un licántropo nunca fue ni será algo lindo.

Pero él sabía sacarle lo bueno a todo. Esa noche se olvidaría de las hirientes palabras.

Llegar a la casa solamente agudizó la angustia que tenía. Se quedó esperando allí, mientras apretaba los puños.

Y entonces llegó el momento. El horror lo invadió, una vez más, haciendo que sus pupilas menguaran, dándole un aspecto más salvaje a la escena. No vale la pena describir el terrible momento: sólo me queda decir que ninguno de ustedes ha experimentado (por suerte) algo parecido, ni esa mezcla de tristeza, horror, angustia y dolor que invadían al pobre lobizón de tan solo dieciséis años.

Pero ni siquiera el hecho de ser un lobo... no, ni siquiera un lobo: una bestia... ni siquiera eso podía hacer que olvidara, aquella vez, el rostro de su amada. Ni eso ni que él la había defraudado.

Abrumado, aulló.

Ahora, el animal inquieto, se paseaba por la habitación, esperando a sus amigos, a ellos que, por su culpa, eran ahora animagos. Hasta su novia lo era por su culpa: pero sabía que su lobezna no llegaría esa noche...

º·.oO Al Día Siguiente Oo.·º

"Ya, ya se que estoy enojada con el, pero... y si le pasó algo?" Pensaba Joane Rodfoire, una chica de largo cabello castaño con reflejos rubios NATURALES (NdA: Nótese la puntualidad de la palabra XD) y ojos marrón verdosos que cambiaban con el clima.

-Black.-Llamó a un chico que estaba sentado en diagonal a ella. Estaban desayunando.-¿Cómo está Remus?

-Bien, pero algo triste, linda¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

-Primero: estoy enojada con el, dijo, con el índice en alto-Y, segundo-Se levantó de su asiento-NO ME DIGAS LINDA, sigo siendo la novia de tu amigo, desgraciado!-Le espetó ella, haciendo que medio Gryffindor se diera vuelta a observarlos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Black le estaba "tirando onda" (o sea tratando de conquistarla, pal que no sepa).

Se dirigió a los alrededores del castillo. Ese día tendrían Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Recorrió el borde del bosque prohibido. Se veía tan tentador, todo oscuro y silencioso... Y faltaban poco más de tres cuartos de hora para que comenzara la clase. Dejó la mochila detrás de un tronco caído y caminó dentro del bosque.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de cualquiera que estuviese viéndola se transformó.

Su animal mítico ( sea el que utilizaba su patronus y en el que se convertía) era el lobo. Pero no cualquier lobo: un lobo de Etiopía (NdA: Investiguen en -)

Le encantaba recorrer el bosque sola, trotar y correr, esquivando los grandes árboles; quizá esto fuera por su elemento, el aire, que le correspondía por su signo zodiacal, libra.

Pero esta vez necesitaba pensar...

/FlAsHbAcK\\\

Hacía un par de meses que ella y Remus eran novios. Todo funcionaba muy bien, hasta que...

Jo caminaba por el pasillo de la sala multipropósito cuando oyó algo, detrás de un cuadro:

-Remus...Por qué siempre te me escapas? Por qué no me escuchas?-escuchó que decía una voz femenina- Tu y yo... bueno, ya sabes... tu me guustas... yo te guusto...

No podía ser, es decir, no su Remus. N el chico tímido al que le había dedicado todo su tiempo... él jamás... o si? Tal vez había una parte secreta del que ella desconocía. Maldijo para sus adentros.

-Annick, ya sabes que tengo novi...-Si esa era la voz de SU Remus...Y ese momento de silencio... no podía significar otra cosa que...

Lanzó otra maldición al aire y comenzó a correr. No sabía adonde iba, pero...

Llegó a su habitación y se encerró en el baño, con su cara bañada en lágrimas.

-Ya se. Ya se lo que haré –murmuró para sí- Si quiere jugar sucio, jugaremos los dos sucio... y yo que le contaría todo... si hasta le dije... Seguro que me va a molestar toda la tarde con su carita de perritoo mojaaduu...-suspiró- Ay! Questoydiciendo! Esunabestiacomomepudohaceresoooo!

Se lavó la cara y se puso presentable y bajó hacia el lago donde tenía planeado encontrarse.

Se suponía que esa noche era de luna llena y ella iba a acompañar al licántropo en su transformación una vez más... Pero antes quería contarle un secreto que no le había contado ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas, un secreto respecto a ella que solo una persona más conocía: una de sus cuatro hermanas, Fiona...

Al instante de haber llegado al lugar acordado para la cita, vio que la puerta del colegio se abrió nuevamente para dar paso al joven Lupin, que se dirigió a ella, medio trotando.

-Hola Jo! Cómo estás mi amor?-dijo, intentando darle un beso que la chica esquivó.-Ey qué sucede?

-Qué eres una bestia Lupin!-Estalló Joane. Jamás había llamado al joven por su apellido y esto causó cierto impacto.-Te iba a contar MI secreto! Lo más importante de lo que va de mi vida!

-Pero no entiendo de que estás hablando!-Le respondió él. "me habrá visto con la tonta de Annick?" Pensó, preocupado.

-Solo cuando caiga la noche serías capáz de entenderlo.-Le dijo, al borde del llanto, luego, le propinó una cachetada y se fue corriendo de vuelta a su habitación.

/FiN dEl FlAsHbAcK\\\

eso había sucedido el otro día por la tarde y la chica estaba sufriendo, sin saber que él también lo estaba.

º·.oO En la enfermería Oo.·º

Remus estaba medio recostado en una camilla, esperando que Madame Pomfrey lo atendiera. Su cara estaba pálida, sus ojeras se notaban más que lo común y su cabello había perdido su brillo, pero sus ojos tenían su natural brillo. Esos ojos tan profundos y vivos de un extraño color dorado, cómo los de un lobo (NdA: Por que será...+.+). Su novia solía quedarse mirándolo a los ojos y decirle al oído cosas como: "No vale de nada todo el oro del mundo si no puedo ver tus ojos".

-Aquí tienes tus medicinas, Lupin.-Dijo, cortante Pomfrey.

Lupin bebió las horribles pócimas a regañadientes. Luego salió lo más rápido posible, mintiéndole a Pomfrey, diciéndole que estaba bien y corrió a la clase de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

Llegó justo a tiempo. La clase había comenzado y pudo divisar a sus amigos llamándolo desde atrás del grupo. Mientras se dirigía con ellos, observó a Jo, que estaba próxima al profesor con sus amigas.

Jo tenía tres amigas; eran cuatro amigas en total que se habían conocido en el expreso de Hogwarts en septiembre de hacía ya seis años y no se habían separado desde entonces. Sus nombres eran: Carol Revoult, Karmilla Freed y Lilian Evans (NdA: ¬¬ Les resulta conocida?). Karmilla tenía una larga cabellera negra que llevaba casi siempre atada en una coleta, era de tez clara y era bastante alta, Carol, por el contrario, era rubia (Pero no esos rubios amarillos, como de las propagandas de tintura para el pelo, sino un rubio mediano rojizo muy natural) y de pelo corto, casi por encima del hombro. Bueno y Lily. Lily era la más bajita de las cuatro y la más estudiosa, era pelirroja y normalmente se ataba el pelo en una media coleta, y tenía ojos verde-esmeralda que habían conquistado a más de un chico, incluido un tal James Potter, un casanova queera, para colmo, amigo de Black. Ese chico nunca dejaba en paz a la pobre Lily por más que esta se esforzara en sacárselo de encima (NdA: James: De nada te servirá Lily! Jajajaja! Autora: Y tú que haces aquí? James: Aparezco mucho en este fic - Autora: Vale, pero cállate y deja de lanzarle besitos a Lily, no ves que no te soporta? James:¬¬ Autora: En fin).

Esa clase estudiaron al Kelpie, un monstruo acuático con capacidad metamórfica, o sea, que podía cambiar de aspecto. La mayor parte del tiempo se presentaba como un caballo bayo de crin de juncos y ojos rojos con pupilas verticales. Con esta forma, inducía a los muggles y a los magos poco precavidos a montarlo y los ahogaba para luego comerlos. El Kelpie del lago era extremadamente escurridizo, por eso nada más pudieron observar un espécimen disecado (NdA: qué divertiiiidoo –sarcástico)

-Uff! Qué aburrimiento de clase!-Se quejó Karmilla, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del profesor.

-A mi me pareció interesante-Dijo Carol.- Y eso que estoy acostumbrada a las capacidades metamórficas-Agregó en voz baja, guiñándoles un ojo. Ella era una metamorfomaga, cosa que sólo sabían sus mejores amigas.

Lily alzó una ceja.

-Hey, Jo, te noto deprimida...-Dijo Carol, cambiando de tema con su natural alegría-Es por Remus, verdad?

Joane asintió.

-Grrr...Ese maldito hijo de ¿&·.Ya verás cuando lo agarre!-Gruñó Karmilla.

-Por favor, Karmi. Todavía somos novios.

-Sí, el único inconveniente es que él se anda besando con otras y ni siquiera se acerca para preguntarte o aunque sea para saludarte!-Dijo sarcásticamente Carol.

-Revy , no sigas...-La paró Lily, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que Jo empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido hacia el castillo.

-Jo!

-No! No la detengas esta vez. Necesita estar sola...-Le aconsejó Karmilla.

-Remus

-Si, James: qué pasa?

-Quizá deberías preguntarle a Rodfoire por que está asi...

-Mh...ya veré...-Respondió vagamente el lobito.

-"MH YA VERÉ"? cómo que "MH YA VERÉ"?-Le gritó James moviendo sus brazos con movimientos exagerados-La perderás hombre!

-Prongs, yo n me meto en tu vida para que tu te metas en la mía.- Le respondió Lupin con un tono cortante. Se estaba por ir, pero Sirius lo paró.-Paddy, déjame pasar...

-Y que tal si no quiero? Qué tal si te digo que eres un imbécil por dejar ir así como así a una chica como Joane Rodfoire?-Le gritó Padfoot, perdiendo el control.

-Padfoot.-Dijo Lupin, haciendo una mueca.

-Qué?

-Nos están...eh... observando...

Y, en efecto, el pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes curiosos (y muchas admiradoras de Padfoot) que miraban la escena.

-Ey! Qué miran?-Espetó Pettigrew (NdA: Gr., asquerosa rata de alcantarilla, es lo mejor que has hecho. Nota: La asquerosa rata de alcantarilla mira a la autora desde la jaula a la que ha sido destinada).

Justo en ese momento pasó Jo, como una tromba, llorando.

Peter miró a James, que miró a Sirius y este, a la vez, miró a Remus y dijo:

-Que esperas, pelmazo!- y, con ayuda de sus amigos, lo empujó.

-No iré, no hoy.

-Tú te la pierdes...

º·.oOEn La Sala Común de GryffindorOo.·º

-¿qué pasa manita?- Le preguntó Fiona a Jo.-No me lo digas, ya se: Caso Remus.

-¬¬ Cómo lo habrás adivinado?-Dijo, sarcásticamente Jo. Y luego agregó, cambiando de tema-Y adonde está tu gemela?

-Llendo a clase -, yo subí a buscar los libros. Y tú, por qué no estás en clase?

-Oh, my god! Tengo Pociones! Me quiero morir! Gracias pelirroja! Bye!

Y bajó, corriendo a más no poder, con su mochila al hombro, hasta las mazmorras.

-Perdone, profesor, por llegar tarde...es que...Profesor?-Pero el profesor no parecía prestarle atención, es más, nadie la había escuchado. El profesor estaba... literalmente descontrolado, gritándole a unos jóvenes (NdA: Quiénes serían?).

Jo se llevó una mano a la frente y corrió a sentarse junto a Lily, ahora que el profesor estaba ocupado.

Miró hacia delante y sus ojos se encontraron con otros, negros, fríos, duros, casi sin expresión.

De repente su vista se nubló, de a poco... conocía ese síntoma, no era la primera vez que le sucedía... se aferró cuanto pudo a la orilla del banco...ya casi no oía los gritos del profesor y no sentía las manos de Lily, aferradas a su hombro, para que no cayera...

Y entonces... caía, caía... y no supo nada más...

* * *

Autora: Guauchis! Fin del primer capítulo, ninis!

Espero que haya gustado mi fic!

James: ejem! NUESTRO fic!

Autora: Y a ti quién te incluyó?

James: YO

Autora: sal de mi fic, engreído!

James: No, hasta que hagas que Lily se enamore de mí!

Lily: Para ti soy EVANS.

James: Ta bem. Sales conmigo Evans?

Autora: BASTA! Váyanse a discutir a otro fic! Oh, Siiiiriuus! Ven acáaaa!

Llega Black (JOVEN) como perro y luego se transforma en humano.

Autora: Llévame en brazos hasta la salida, Paddy... guiño -Cuando se están por ir, la autora comenta:- Adoooro el maleficio Imperius ·

Ta la prox! Dejen reviews!

Entrega cada: 2 días, 3 máximo.

paddy-moony-ces

codechechu - - º-º


	2. Sólo amigos

Bueno... Capítulo 2, espero hacerlo más interesante y más largo.

James: Y que Lily se fije en MI!

Autora: ¬¬ ya, James! Eso algún día va a pasar! Si no no hubieran tenido a Harry!

Harry: De verdad O.o?

Autora: Si! Vete al fic de Chica.Padfoot.xD

Harry: aonde ta?

Chica.Padfoot.xD: Aquí, chico!

Harry: a voyyy!

* * *

A propósito:

fe de erratas: Donde dice: "Hacía un par de meses que ella y Remus eran novios. Todo funcionaba muy bien, hasta que..." debe decir: "Era el día enterior y como hacía un par de meses que ella y Remus eran novios, pensaba contarle su gran secreto. Todo funcionaba muy bien, hasta que..."

Y donde dice: "eso había sucedido el otro día por la tarde y la chica estaba sufriendo, sin saber que él también lo estaba." Debe decir: "eso había sucedido el día anterior por la tarde y la chica estaba sufriendo, sin saber que él también lo estaba."

Rodfoire: de pronunciarse Rod-foir

* * *

Cap2: Solo amigos

Abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron como unas diez personas abalanzadas sobre ella y escuchó a Madame Pomfrey regañando para que dejaran en paz a la chica.

Era obvio. Estaba en la enfermería

Cuando los otros vieron que estaba abriendo los ojos, se abalanzaron más en torno a ella, solo que esta vez gritando. Ahora que veía más claramente pudo ver a sus hermanas: Fiona, Wanda y Emily, a sus tres amigas y a los merodeadores (NdA: si si si incluyendo a la rata)

-Qué pasó?-murmuró Jo, intentando recuperar del todo el sentido.

-Te desmayaste- Dijo Carrol.

-No! de verdad?-Acotó, sarcásticamente Jo.

-Estás bien?-Preguntó Remus.

-Ahora mejor. Eh... Lupin... Luego tenemos que hablar.

-Eso significa "Te voy a patear, amigo" –Inquirió Sirius.

-SIRIUS!-gritaron todos al unísono, cosa que hizo que pomfrey emitiera un sonoro chistido.

-Qué?

-Evans?-Llamó Potter.

-Que te pasa, Potter?

-Saldrías conm...?

-NO!

-Ya, nos marchamos, no somos bienvenidos aquí- Dijo Remus, y todos los merodeadores salieron tras él.

-Queinfantil!

Una hora después, al salir de la enfermería, ninguna de las cuatro amigas hablaba.

Iban camino a clase de DcAO, y, por más que habían insistido en faltar, Joanne estaba decidida a ir, además, era su materia favorita.

-Jo?-Llamó Lily en la mitad del trayecto.-nos podrías... explicar por qué te desmallaste...digo... ya te ha pasado antes, y, bueno, sabes: no es muy normal.

-Lily. Primero, deja de balbucear y habla directo: no me ofenderé! Segundo: ya te expliqué que no me siento bien últimamente, sobre todo cuando tenemos clase con los slytherins... es extraño...

-oops!-dijo Karmilla, parándose en seco.

-que pasa, Karm?

-Y si te han...si te están haciendo algo los de Slytherin. Si están haciéndote algo te juro que...

-Freed, me parece poco probable que le estén haciendo algo. Casualidad!

.·oOº Luego de clases, en el Vestíbulo ºOo·.

Las chicas no hablaron desde que Karmilla sugirió que le estuvieran haciendo algo a Joanne. Estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos y se encontraban bastante distantes unas de las otras, de manera que parecían un grupo de desconocidas. Cada una sabría por que, pero se encontraban bastante incómodas desde esa mañana.

Se dirigían a almorzar. Jo estaba muy cabizbaja y solo podía pensar en Remus (NdA:uff!q chik!) cuando:

-Ah!-exclamó al chocar contra un "objeto". O eso creía que era, porque el "objeto" emitió un sonoro "ouch!" y ella cayó al suelo.

Al recuperarse del porrazo, Jo levantó la cabeza y vio a un joven que le parecía haber visto antes. Llevaba el escudo de Slytherin, cosa que le llevó a pensar que tendría problemas por meterse en su camino. Pero en vez de eso, el chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Jo, sin hacerse rogar (y sin pensar), aceptó la ayuda. La mano que le tendían era fría y fuerte.

Cuando logró pararse pudo ver a los ojos al muchacho: un chico de tez pálida, cabello largo y negro (no muy limpio) y ojos negros (NdA: no se parece a Snape? Dumbledore:al PROFESOR Snape, ninia Autora: uh?). Pero esos ojos los había visto antes!

-Perdona- Dijo, confusamente, Jo.-...no...no te vi.

Se sentía rara e incómoda, el muchacho la miraba a los ojos, y, para colmo, no le soltaba la mano. A pesar de que solo duró un segundo, para ellos pareció durar años. Se soltaron, notando que se habían reunido varios curiosos. Se sonrieron brevemente y se fueron cada uno a su mesa.

-JOANNE RODFOIRE!-Oyó una voz estremecedora cuando Jo se estaba por sentar. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta: era Carol, totalmente furibunda- explícame que fue exactamente lo que pasó a la entrada!

-uh? Qué? No se...-dijo, sin prestarle atención.

Carol se sentó al lado de Joanne, pidiendo explicaciónes.

Pero Rodfoire parecía que estaba en las nubes.

-Jo! Me puedes decir por qué te quedaste media hora mirando a Snape a los ojos?

-mh? Se llama Snape?

-qué le paso?-dijo Lily.

-Si se llama Severus "Snivellus" Snape y me parece que no tendrías que meterte con esa gentuza- Le espetó James Potter.

-Y a tí que te pasa, Potter?-Le replicó, duramente, la aludida.-A propósito, quisiera hablar con tu amiguito. Sí! El del "pequeño problema peludo".

-Ey, Moony! –gritó James, por sobre el gentío- quieren hablar contigo!

-En privado, si es posible!

-En privado, Moony!

-Ya escuché, Prongs!

Jo arrastró a Lupin del brazo hasta el vestíbulo, donde lo encaró.

-Remus... Yo...tú...eh...-Balbuceó Joanne.- Tú eres una gran persona, pero...

-Si, Jo...

-Bueno, es que.

-Sí, tu me dejas y yo me quedo aquí, parado, como un tonto.

-Remus John Lupin, me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir siendo buenos amigos. Ya sabes... como antes...

-Si. Si, claro. No te preocupes.

-Lo siento, Moony!-Lo miró por última vez a los ojos, le tomó ambas manos y las soltó rápidamente. Luego se fue a su sala común.

/Flashback\\\\\\\

Era una mañana de un sábado de hacía ya unos meses. Jo lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Remus Lupin, uno de sus amigos la había citado en los terrenos del colegio porque quería hablar de "algo". Ella, últimamente, estaba sintiendo más cariño que lo que sienten normalmente los amigos. Ese chico era muy especial para ella, y estaba sospechando que ese día iba a ser de los mejores...

-Hola Jo!-La saludó Remus.-cómo estas.-parecía encontrarse bastante nervioso, casi tanto como Joane.

-Bien, y tú?-le devolvió el saludo.

-bem... eh...te quería decir algo…

-si-le insistió ella, mirándolo inquisidoramente a los ojos y regalándole una tímida sonrisa. Lupin se sonrojó.

-Oye... hace ya un tiempo...que...estoy sintiendo algo más por ti...-dijo él, sin apartar su mirada y tomándole las manos.- Jo: no puedo vivir aparentando que eres solo una buena amiga! Yo... yo te amo... (NdA:CURSI!)Si tú... si sintieras lo mismo...quiero decir...

-Remus John Lupin-dijo ella, sonrojándose y con una sonrisita pícara- eres un chico genial, dulce, comprensivo... es más: eres perfecto! Cómo puedo no sentir alg...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Remus la había atraído hacia él y la besaba.

/Fin del flashback\\\\\\\

-Dios santo! Soy una idiotaaaa!-gritaba Jo, hundiendo su cara en su almohada.

Pasó así toda la tarde, por lo visto sus amigas sabían que no valía la pena molestarla. No se hablaron mucho cuando fueron a dormir.

Clase de botánica con los de Slytherin, al día siguiente:

Estaban intentando extraer unas vainas que me ahorraré el esfuerzo describir (eran muy asquerosas, de verdad). Pero Jo estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en las vainas.

Por una extraña casualidad del destino, al girar la cabeza se encontró con que un estudiante estaba parado justo enfrente de ella; con solo levantar un poco la mirada, pudo encontrar a los ojos negros que la habían fascinado los otros días.

-si?-preguntó ella, al ver que el muchacho parecía necesitar algo.-qué quieres?

-Necesitaba el pus de...

-aquí tienes- le cortó ella, antes de que terminara y le alcanzó un frasquito con un líquido amarillo-verdoso bastante asqueroso.

No podía ser que le gustara ese chico. Si, si, era amigo de Lily, pero era un clásico "odiador de muggles" y de SLYTHERIN!. Era como una **obsesión** que se había instalado en su cabeza y no podía quitarla.

* * *

mh.. no stá muy bueno, pero tengo poco tiempo y no puedo escribir ni publicar ensábados y domingos.

Sirius: Dejen reviews, porfis!

Autora: (agarrando por las mejillas a Black) que diviiinooo!

James y Remus: uh? ¬¬

en fin, hasta el próximo capítuloo!


End file.
